Tú
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Después de todo lo ocurrido, reflexionar sobre lo pasado te hace darte cuenta que siempre estuve presente ese sentimiento. (YAOI)


**Tú**

 **Después de todo lo ocurrido, reflexionar sobre lo pasado te hace darte cuenta que siempre estuve presente ese sentimiento.**

Si tus manos no me acariciasen, no sería feliz  
si tu boca no besara la mía, podría morir  
si me faltase tu ternura y comprensión  
mi vida perdería toda ilusión.

Como ocurrió? Cuando cambio la admiración por amor? Aun recuerdo la adorada niñez, niñez que solo viví junto a ti, eso es lo que siempre quise ver, aunque sé que no era más simple sueño de un niño que solo el quiere ser el centro de atención, tu atención. Ser dueño de todo tu cariño y monerías.

Aunque tuve el cuidado de Saga, el único cuidado que siempre quise era el tuyo. Solo quise tu calidez, tu sonrisa, tus caricias en mi cabello, los besos en mi frentecita. Te quería a ti, tú eras todo para mí, mi mundo tú lo eras. Mi ejemplo a seguir, mi inspiración, mi impulso, mi consejero…todo eras tú.

Sin tu cuerpo hacer el amor no tendría valor  
sin tus palabras y consejos no sería quien soy  
si tus ojos no me iluminasen más  
daría pasos en falso, hacia atrás.

Eras como quien quería llegar a ser, aunque simplemente era imposible. Porque?, nadie podía ser como tú, ni siquiera el pequeño niño que cuidabas con tanto esmero y recelo.

Confieso que muchas veces envidie todo lo que le brindabas a Aioria, pues muchas veces desee ser yo dueño de todo lo que le dabas a él.

Sé que no solo yo te admiraba, también se que no fui yo el único que te vio con admiración y amor fraternal, claro que no. Aioria nunca fue el único en amarte así. Todos te queríamos como a un hermano mayor.

Mi mundo, tú  
mi casa, tú  
mi pensamiento  
mi mejor momento  
mi verdad eres tú.

Mi vida, tú  
mis sueños, tú  
mi despertar  
mi anochecer, mi hoy  
y mi mañana tú.

Mi mundo, tú  
mi casa, tú  
mi fiel amante  
mi calor constante  
solamente tú.

Esa paciencia con la que solías cuidarnos, esa sonrisa con la que nos brindabas confianza y seguridad. Las increíbles historias que nos narrabas antes de dormir… aun recuerdo como le dábamos problemas a Shion y Saga para dormir, cuando tú no estabas.

Aioros, cuantas noches no te vi desvelarte para asegurar nuestro bien. Cuantas veces soportaste los regaños de Shion por nuestra culpa.

Si dejara de sentir tu presencia a mí alrededor  
me ahogaría en un vaso de agua lleno de dolor  
qué suerte que aún nos late fuerte el corazón  
cuando nos entregamos a la pasión.

Siempre admire en ti: las palabras de aliento, las sonrisas compresivas, tu paciencia para oírnos, tu amor por nosotros a pesar de no ser nada más allá que tus compañeros. Eras para mí lo mejor…

Cuanto sufrí? Cuanto sufrí cuando te marchaste, cuánto dolor padecí al recibir esa orden. Cuánto dolor soporte y cuanto rencor acumule, cuando se derrumbo en aquella noche todo lo que creí y admire, todo se hundió en lo profundo de la oscuridad.

Y te odie, te odie por hacerme esto y me odie por creer en ti. Ilusionarme con un igual, con un humano que está sujeto al cambio…aun traidor.

Ejecutar la orden era mi deber y como tú me aconsejaste muchas veces hacer, lo hice. "Atena, estaba sobre todo y todos"…

Mi mundo, tú  
mi casa, tú  
mi pensamiento  
mi mejor momento  
mi verdad eres tú.

Mi vida, tú  
mis sueños, tú  
mi despertar  
mi anochecer, mi hoy  
y mi mañana tú.

Y te llore, llore el herirte, el destruir a mi ejemplo a seguir…a quien quería, a quien, hasta hoy, reconozco ame y amo.

Tu muerte cargue, tu sangre en mis manos estaba. El hombre, el caballero que ame, asesine.

Tu muerte me cambio. Tu traición partió e hizo polvo la niñez e inocencia que aun habitaba en mí. El mundo, la vida y todo me pareció una fuerza. No había lealtad entre humanos. No había amor entre hermanos. No había y debía haber confianza…Solo Atena era la verdad que necesitaba y habría, y solo lealtad a ella y al patriarca que hablaba por ella, tendría.

Mi mundo, tú  
mi casa, tú  
mi fiel amante  
mi calor constante  
solamente tú.

Mi mundo, tú  
mi casa, tú  
mi pensamiento  
mi mejor momento  
mi verdad eres tú.

Todo fuera de templo de Capricornio a excepción de Atena y el patriarca, no valía y mi parte humana, la que representaba mi debilidad debía morir. No podía ser un caballero digno si conserva sentimiento alguno…

Cambie mucho desde tu muerte, y de la misma manera cambie al regresar de la muerte.

Mi mundo eras tú, por eso cambie, cuando moriste y cambie cuando regresaste. Morí cuando tú lo hiciste, porque mi mundo eras tú.

Aioros de Sagitario, eres y serás mi mundo todo en ti es especial…Hasta tu forma de perdonar, incluso a mi quien fue quien te ejecuto. Una sonrisa y un abrazo, un no hay problema y solo cumplías con tu deber, un yo hubiese hecho lo mismo y un jamás te odiare. Fue lo que me diste y lo que más anhele desde que te ame…tu corazón. Ese corazón lleno de amor a todos, lleno de lealtad y perdón.

Mi vida, tú  
mi sueño, tú  
mi mundo  
mi mundo, tú  
mi casa, tú

Ahora sé que tú, Aioros de Sagitario, conformas todo lo que quiero y anhelo. Mi mundo eres tú, en tus brazos soy feliz y aunque nunca lo diré abiertamente se que lo sabes, porque has aprendido a leer también mis expresiones que anqué son mínimas se que aprecias.

 *****M*****

 **La canción se llama Mi mundo Tú de Camilo Sesto**

 *****M*****

 **PV: HOLA! Eh regresado después de un cortísimo, cortísimo fin de semana – T.T – por que no pueden durar más?! – eleva los brazos al cielo –**

 **Ikki: por qué no. Porque hay personas que gustan de hacer algo de sus vidas, no son como tú sanguijuela – XD-**

 **PV: si, si lo que digas – V.V – solo sé que estoy feliz e impresionada… - ^.^ -**

 **Ikki: y?— -.-**

 **PV: arriba Perú, paso Ikki paso a la siguiente etapa! – grita con emoción –**

 **Ikki: te pregunte? - ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: viva! Arriba Claudio! – zarandea violentamente al fénix –**

 **Ikki: Y.Y - se cubre la boca para no vomitar – puaj! –no pudo contenerse más –**

 **PV: ah! Que asco! – sale corriendo asqueada –**

 **Ikki: se lo merecía por molesta – sonríe con malicia – nos leemos! – agita su mano –**


End file.
